Melting Pot
by Companioni22
Summary: Beach party. No one shows or so Alfred thinks. May contain Bad spelling and Some OOCness. Plus my OC mexico.  ONESHOT


West Palm Beach was hot.

Well that was the understatement of the millenia. Alfred had invited some of his friends to a party at his beach house not too long ago, about a month ago to put it plainly. It was the perfect weather for a beach party and he hoped it wouldn't be ruined. He survyed the table outside inside and the pool out back everything was ready and perfect, he was beaming at the thought of people flooding his house for a party. _Yeah they'll love it_ he thought to himself with a huge grin._ I mean who wouldn't love a party made by Alfred F Jones Hero extrourdinare!_

He waited anxiously for his guests.

An hour passed...two..three...until...he fell asleep on the coach still with the hope that SOMEONE might show up. He was snoring dreaming of coca cola and burgers on the hot sun. It was now mid afternoon and still no one showed up. He was about to give up hope when he finally heard knocking on his door he went to go answer it immediately and see if it wasn't a dream.

"Sorry I'm late Alfred I had things to do you know.." the girl said shrugging smiling shepishly and openly. Alfred blinked at her the brunette only snickered "No one showed up huh? amigo". Alfred huffed.

"What do you want Itzel I don't have time for you to bother me" The mexican luaghed at this.

"Look Alfredo admit it I'm the only one that actually puts up with you." Alfred sighed deciding to ignore her teasing. "You can't ignore me forever you know" she stated out of the blue. Her tone of voice montone with a bit of sadness and recentment to it. Itzel was friendly to him though she still recented Alfred because he took California and the war between them in the past. Also the Immigration issues, Mexico wanted those problems ressolved. She had made it one of her goals to ressolve the immigration problem. The trouble was that she also had to deal with the cartels. Alfred stared at the brunnette wondering what she wanted help with. Itzel never talked to him unless she wanted help.

"Ok what is it this time Mexico Imigration, drugs..you know I'm doing the best I can..and I just thought it would be fun to have a break for a change. Its June already its freaking hot"

Itzel smiled her eyes rolling as she let out a sigh of irritation "I'm not here for that estupido gringo I'm here because I actually wanted to come"

Alfred blinked. Suddenly another nock was heard. Alfred beamed and went to open the door. Outside stood Lithuania along with Latvia, and estonia "Hello Mr. America sorry we're late we had trouble finding something to wear to swim" Toris explained Latvia nodded while estonia made himself comfortable and went in. He was cool like that. After a while more countries showed up...France, England,Italy and his brother, Germany, and Even Russia showed up. Though he did bring his pipe ready to wack Alfred on the head if nessesary. Japan was still a bit sick so he couldn't make it but Alfred already knew he wasn't coming and understood why. The party started as more countries flooded the place making the house a huge melting pot. Countries and different languages consumed the air Spanish, Polish, Russian, Lithuanianian Chinese ect.

Alfred was happy. At the end of it his crazy party Mexico approuched him again. "I guess more people care than you thought huh, see? they may say stuff behind your back and crap but hey the world needs america anyway. If not Immigrants wouldn't be flooding your borders. Though you _are_ an _idiot_ still" she said putting enphasis on the words are and idiot. She couldn't help but think she was a hypacrite for saying that because she also talked about him behind his back. It was unevitable though.

It was sad really. But Alfred Chose to brush off peoples thoughts and comments. The world commented on everything he did, weather it was going to war or doing absolutely nothing at all. Either way people criticized him. Alfred in reality was really lonely but he was incapable of admitting it because he was a hero and heroes had to be strong willed and cheerful.

Alfred chuckled ignoring Mexico's little insult "Dude I'm a hero of couse they love me" Itzel nodded rolling her eyes. Alfred could be so naive to others feelings sometimes. it was...irritatingly funny. Itzel knew he had good intentions he was just a bit idealistic and childish about it. Her features softened as she put something in Alfred's hand. "Its a sea shell I found it on the beach on my way here" The tiny shell was tanned with a striped pattern.

"Thanks I think" he replied. Itzel then exited disappearing along with the other countries. Alfred looked around pleased...he wasn't pleased to see a bathingsuit laying on his floor..and his house a mess but he was pleased...

"Looks like I'm alone again" he said to himself.

"I am here Alfred" a soft voice said behind him Alfred turned around and saw canada. "Mattie! when did you get here?" the canadian blinked sighing "I was here the whole time alfred" Alfred's eyes widened he felt horrible.

"I'm sorry Matthew!" he said as he crushed his brother with a hug. "Did you have fun with Prussia?" Canada's face flushed red. Yup it had been a good party.

~Fin~

Translation:Estupido Gringo/stupid American *it is rude sorta* anyways hopefully noone gets offended.

_How was it please review did I confuse anyone with the dialogue at all ?*blushes*_

_Mexico:*is eating tamales* Hmmm thats the only thing that was missing si~?*nods* tamales.._

_Me:Well Adios~! and excuse my bad spelling~_


End file.
